Under the Stars
by sympathia-serenade
Summary: Written for the prompt, "America and Japan stargazing. Can be pre-relationship or not. I'd expect it to be a short drabble or a one shot, of course."


**UPLOADING OLD FICS ON HERE.**

**A/N: **Written for ameripan_xmas on LJ with kuromisuki as the recipient. The prompt was, "America and Japan stargazing. Can be pre-relationship or not. I'd expect it to be a short drabble or a one shot, of course."

* * *

><p>The blanket of black, speckled with dots of whites and blues stretched on top the endless gold had looked like a painting to him. There weren't any car horns, bright lights, nor the general loudness of a city. Out here, all he could hear were the songs of the toads, the hoots of owls flying overhead looking for dinner, the chirping of the small crickets, and the rustle of the wheat blowing in the wind. Sitting here in the dirt filled bed of a pickup, it was a far cry from the constant activity in Tokyo.<p>

"Sooooo, wuddya think?" Alfred asked, slinging his arm over the side of the truck. "I mean, i know we normally hang out at my place in one of the big cities, but I thought we'd come here for a change."

"No, No, this is..." Kiku paused to brush some of the dirt off of his yukata and pull some of the wheat out of his hair, "this is fine. It has a certain beauty to it. It is very..._open_."

A chuckle, "Weeell, you know, this place was called the Great American Dessert. You really can't see anything but yellow and there aren't many trees... Unless you're in a town or one of the little cities, all you really see around here are wheat, corn, and sometimes cows. Oh, and deer! Yeah, you have to be reeeeeally careful driving at dusk, because deer like to just pop up on the road sometimes."

"It is also very flat." He mused. He was constantly in awe at how different America's regions were. Mountains, plains, heat, cold, so many different cultures made up this land. Looking up, he saw the twinkle of an infinite number of stars. "It is definitely refreshing to see the sky so clearly. I have not truly looked at it like this since before my westernization."

"Yeah, seriously. I get caught up with all the fun of my cities and sometimes forget about the simplicity out here." He laughed. "Sometimes my states out here feel like I pay too much attention to California and New York." Alfred laid on his back, his hands tucked behind his head. "Kikuuuu, you should lay down. You can see the stars a toooon better this way!" The American grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to him.

"E-Eh? A-America-san, this isn't proper!" He flushed, pushing away from his friend. "I-In addition, the bed of your truck is not exactly the most sanitary place!" He motioned to the mud caked on the corners of Alfred's Ford F-150.

Alfred just pulled him closer, "Come on! You can take a bath when we get back to my house. Just relax for once." He blinked, "Oh, and what have I told you about the whole "America-san" deal? Seriously, we're friends."

Realizing his struggle was futile, he huffed and resided himself to following Alfred's request. "Fine...Alfred-san."

"No more san! Alfred, Alfred!"

Kiku just turned his head away in response. Silence. Alfred stared. More silence. He peered back up at the stars. Well, this was awkward. He wondered what Kiku was thinking. Before his thoughts could continue, he saw a blur across the sky. "Was that...?"

"Hm?"

Alfred smiled and pointed up in the sky, "Shooting stars!" Another white stream went across the horizon. "See? You should make a wish."

Kiku sighed. "Alfred...isn't that rather childish to believe that a star will grant your wish?" He was glad it was so dark. Perhaps Alfred couldn't see how red his face was from the effort it took to exclude the honorific.

"Man, you wouldn't believe how many times wishing on stars has worked for me. It's not even a joke. I mean, I was wishing really hard that McDonald's would bring back the McRib and then they did! I totally thanked those stars I was making wishes on. Although...then I was reeeeeeeeally bummed out when it went away. I feel like Ronald might be playing with my feelings sometimes." A frown.

Sweatdrop. "Aaah, I see." Regardless of wishes, the meteors passing by the Earth leaving their tails were a beautiful sight. Watching them pass by made everything seem so small. ...Maybe one wish was okay, even if it was rather immature.

The rest of the stars were magnificent in the spring sky. To the south, he could see the constellations; Gemini hanging in the western sky, Leo to the southeast of the twins, Cancer in it's position between the twins and the lion, Bootes to the northeast of the Virgo, and Libra next to Scorpius... He could see the dogs, Canis Major and Canis Minor, the bear, Ursa Major, Hercules...many stars. He had not been able to identify so many stars an constellations in so long. He had remembered Greece telling him all the tales of the mythology accompanied by those stars from his region.

"This is a nice place."

Right as Kiku spoke, a loud, high pitched yell seemed to resonate through the field. Kiku jumped, instinctively scooting closer to Alfred. The American smiled and put an arm around the Asian. "What's wrong?"

"W-What was that?"

"Oh, that was probably just a coyote. There are a lot of them out here."

"Are they...friendly?"

"Weeeell, they usually don't bug people, but in some places, people have fed them a lot, so they stalk people for food sometimes. That usually doesn't end well."

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, Kiku pressed against Alfred, Alfred's arm holding him close. Alfred noticed the light pink spread across Kiku's face. He looked adorable. He began to rest his face on the other nation's head when all of a sudden, Kiku spun around. Their position landed Kiku's lips right on his. ...Well, he definitely wouldn't argue with this. He deepened the kiss.

Kiku tensed. How did _this_happen? His hands went to Alfred's chest to push him away, but he paused as the kiss deepened. ...Wait, so Alfred was enjoying this? He wasn't mortified? Blushing, he let the other man kiss him. A few seconds later, his arms went around Alfred's back as he kissed back.

After what seemed like centuries, Alfred pulled back, taking in deep breaths to catch his breath. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that tonight!" He smiled, "I had no idea you were so good at kissing."

He blushed, embarrassed. "I...I..."

The grin on Alfred's face seemed to get wider. "Sooooo, I take it that you like me?"

"I...I..."

"I mean, I've liked you for a long time, dude. I just didn't know if you liked me back, ya know."

Kiku's stuttering ceased. "Wait...you...like me?" His blush got deeper.

Alfred laughed, a small blush covering his face as well. A hand went behind his head. "Well...yeah. I've liked you for a long time now, but..."

"Ilikeyoutoo!" He quickly yelled. "I..." Okay, this night was not getting more embarrassing.

Alfred just laughed, hugging Kiku closer. He kissed his head. "See? I was right.~"

"...Huh?" Kiku stared. Did Alfred just change the topic? He imagined he should be relieved, since such a subject was not in his comfort zone.

"My wish.~ It came true."

Kiku stuttered. "I...I..."

Before he could even find a proper response, Alfred grabbed his arm and drug him off of the truck's bed and began to take him through the tall field of gold.

"A-Alfred!" Kiku yelled. "I-ISN'T THIS DANGEROUS? DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY COYOTES SOMETIMES ATTACK PEOPLE?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaw, we'll be fiiiiiiiiine!"

As he was drug through the field, Kiku pondered. Perhaps wishing on stars was not as childish as he originally thought. After all, his own wish had also come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Aaaagh, finally got this done! I had 75% of it written, then my computer died, so I had to wait on my computer to get fixed in order for me to be able to get it done. T_T I hope it came out well! I don't write fluff too often.

Obviously, my description of the field is very Kansas-ish, since that's where I'm from, but I'm pretty sure it can describe most places in any state in the Great Plains/Midwest. The country after dark is very pretty, but also pretty scary. XD

Hopefully I got all my constellations right.


End file.
